


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by bloomingrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingrose/pseuds/bloomingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get locked in a closet together during a game of 'Seven Minutes of Heaven'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fic and my first Drarry fic, so if at all could you kindly, well, be kind.

It was dark standing inside the closed closet, Harry had been shoved into. They had decided to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' during the party they threw for not only surviving but winning the war and returning to Hogwarts.

As a twist to the traditional rules, everyone sat in a circle facing away from each other. Each round someone was chosen to blindfold two people and put them in a closet for seven minutes. Harry had been chosen, blindfolded and shoved in the darkness he was currently in.

After a moment Harry saw light through the cloth of his blindfold and felt something, or rather someone, shoved into him. Instinctively Harry caught and wound his arms around the person shoved into him. While the person's own arms flattened themselves against Harry's chest. Then the darkness returned just as he heard the click of the door shutting.

"I charmed the door where it will only open after the time is up. Have fun." A slightly muffled voice said from the other side of the door. Harry knew that voice, he knew it wasn't one of his close friends or housemates, but he knew that voice.

"I can't believe she did that," a voice said. Harry definitely knew that voice. "Okay, whoever you are, we might as well get this over with. Knowing her she'd also charm the door not only to lock until the time is up but also until the deed has been done as well."

Harry didn't answer verbally. He knew Draco would've just started firing insults at him, or shouting for Pansy Parkinson, who Harry realized was the voice on the other side of the door and also the one who locked them in the closet together. Instead, Harry moved his hands  lower towards Draco's waist.

Draco's breathing faltered just slightly, but Harry knowing Draco, caught what it really was. Draco Malfoy had gasped at Harry's hands moving lower. Harry then leaned closer, if getting closer was possible in the small space, until his lips just ghosted over Draco's.

He felt Draco's warm breath fan his face just before he began to brush their lips together. He started the kiss off soft and gentle, and slowly started to nip and lick at Draco's lips. As he was doing this he lowered his hands, which were now practically groping Draco.

Needing to breathe Harry released Draco's mouth and began sucking gently down his jawline, then going down to his collar bone. Here, Harry began to mark Draco.

All the while Draco kept silent, and seemingly unresponsive, but Harry knew. He listened to the blonde's breathing and could feel his heart beating and knew he was doing all the right things. 

"W-who," Draco stopped and cleared his throat. Harry knew what went running through his mind 'Malfoys don't stammer'. "Who are you?" After a pause Harry raised his head up and lightly trailed his way all the way to Draco's ear, where he whispered his answer.

"Me." At the sound of his voice Draco instantly stiffened.

"Potter?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes Malfoy," Harry said, beginning to pull away from the blonde, believing that's what he'd want after finding out it was Harry. Instead, Draco gripped the front of Harry's uniform and smashed their lips together.

Taking advantage of Harry's slightly open mouth, Draco slipped his tongue inside. Harry began to respond hesitantly, not knowing what Draco was doing. Soon Draco pulled away, slightly out of breath but lightly touched his forehead to Harry's. Harry realized they both still had the blindfolds on, and since they had lost their relevance Harry pulled his off and suggested the same to Draco.

After moment, before either one could say anything, or do anything the door opened and the closet was flooded with light. Once his eyes became used to the light Harry saw Pansy looking over their swollen lips, disheveled clothes, and Draco's messy hair with a satisfied smirk.

"Remember how I told you I would be giving you a late birthday present, Draco? Well, here he is!" Pansy exclaimed. Draco glowered at her then shoved past her and stalked out of the room.

Harry remained rooted to the spot, not knowing what would be the correct course of action. Pansy huffed and left the doorway and Harry walked out of the closet, too. Instead of going back to the game Harry went and sat in one if the chairs around the common room. He was trying to understand everything that had just happened inside the closet.

One thing he did know, he was happy about how everything turned out in the end. And the next day, when he saw his mark on Draco, Harry knew what he was going to do next..


End file.
